Una noche difícil
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Una noche de copas, desastrosos malentendidos, confesiones hechas, intenciones omicidas, parejas armando escándalos y mucho mas... Bueno, de cualquier forma ¿para que estan los amigos de la infancia sino? (RoChu, HongIce, FrUk, LietPol, AusPrus)


**Hola~ Antes que nada este fic lo hice con Merida Di Angelo asi que tambien el credito es para ella. Otra cosa es que el fic se hubica en un AU, nombres humanos, shonen-ai, y se divide en viñetas. No me hago responsable de niños traumados asi que lee bajo tu responsabilidad xD**

 **Disclimer: Los persoanjes de Hetalia no son de nuestra propiedad, todos los derechos a Hidekaz-sensei**

 **El actual fic participa en el reto tematico de Junio; Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Del foro Anteiku.**

 **Las situaciones que nos han tocado fueron "Noche de Copas" y " Amigo de la infancia"Ahora si.. ¡Comenzamos!**

 _ **Caso de Iván y Yao**_

Como la mala costumbre que se les había hecho. Esa misma noche paso lo que habitualmente hacían cuando salían juntos: Correr y esconderse de sus hermanos.

Sin fijaste siquiera, entraron a un local y cerraron las puertas, casi llegando al extremo de hacer una barricada para que estas no pudieran abrirse.

Aun se podían escuchar los "Hermano" y "Aniki" cerca de ahí por un rato. Cuando se hicieron más lejanos ambos pudieron considerarse salvados.

-¿Crees que se hayan ido?- dijo Iván.

-Eso creo, aru~-.

Observaron el lugar, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría eran conocidos u amigos de ambos –Esto… ¿Había una reunión y no nos avisaron?-.

-Seguro fue coincidencia- respondió Yao –Pero ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no bebemos algo y pasamos un buen rato como se supone que debía ser esta tarde?-

-Me parece bien, Yao-Yao-

…

Claro que empezaron a beber pero lo que les interesaba mas era tener una agradable conversación, ya que ellos se conocían desde hace mucho y tenían una muy buena relación.

-Oye Yao- rio Iván -¿Sabes de que m acabe de acordar?-.

-Umm, no sé, supongo que de algún chiste-.

-Jeje, no es eso. La verdad es que recordé cuando te conocí-

-Oh es eso, la verdad no encuentro lo gracioso en eso-.

-¿No te acuerdas?- Iván trato de contener la risa.

-No mucho, Iván dime porque te estas riendo-.

-Bueno, solo no te vayas a enojar pero… recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi usabas unos lentes muy gruesos y estabas lleno de acné- la risa se escapó –Te veías muy chistoso además con esos zapatos ortopédicos de plataforma-.

Yao se quedó pálido al recordar. Cuando su espíritu quiso regresar a su cuerpo pronuncio -¡Aiyah! ¡Eso fue una fase! Además… recuerdo que tú eras un pequeño malandrín pervertido-.

Ahora le había pasado la papa caliente a Iván. Claro que esto más que una pelea era para ellos recordar momentos que pasaron junto. Entre cada sorbo de alcohol había una carcajada de alguno de los dos.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que me escondí en el panda?- menciono Iván.

-Claro, fue aterrador… pero después me dio mucha risa aru~- a Yao casi le dolía el estómago de tanto reír –Recordé cuando le di una patada voladora al cejas-.

-Fufu~ eres bueno partiendo traseros-

-O recuerdas cuando me quisiste dar no-sé-qué clase de medicina tradicional- recordó Iván –Estaba asustado pensé que esa cosa estaba envenenada-.

-Seguro escuchaste eso por culpa de Arthur, ese sujeto no aguanta nada aru~- Yao se cruzó de brazos –A veces dudo que haya educado bien a Li Xiao cuando no estuvo en mi cuidado-.

-Eh… Yao, hablando de eso- Iván dejo a un lado su botella de vodka –No tengo la intención de alarmarte pero… ¿Ese no es Li Xiao discutiendo con el chico de Islandia?-

Yao con una expresión que asustaría a cualquiera, miro hacia donde Iván señalaba. Yao traería el infierno a la tierra por culpa de un puberto hormonal.

-¡Li Xiao! ¡¿Qué demonios haces bebiendo, jovencito precoz?!- se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió echando humos hasta donde se encontraba el menor.

Ivan poso una mano sobre su mejilla y suspiro –Podrá ser mayor, romper traseros y curar lo impensable… pero en el fondo es como una mama preocupona- se levantó sin dejar caer su sonrisa y siguió a Yao de cerca.

Como si eso no hubiera pasado antes.

…

 _ **Caso de Li Xiao y Emil**_

Habían tomado una mesa que estaba casi en la esquina del lugar. Emil tenía su expresión seria y aburrida mientras que Li ladeaba una sonrisa.

-Te dije que era bueno venir aquí, no hay nadie conocido en este lugar- menciono Li.

Emil arqueo una ceja –Entonces ¿Por qué estoy viendo al francés pervertido y al cejotas a unas mesas de nosotros diciendo no sé qué tonterías? ¿Acaso ellos no son conocidos?-.

-Trato de ignorar que los conozco- Li cruzo los brazos e inflo las mejillas fingiéndose molesto –Por esa actitud nadie sale contigo-.

-Nadie sale conmigo por culpa de Lukas- dejo salir un suspiro –Aunque admito que eres algo temerario al correr ese riesgo-.

-Lo que sea por mi querido oso de nieve- lo rodeo con su brazo y se acercó más a el –Es como si fuera Superman y tu Louis Lane-.

-No me cambies el género… y aléjate que se me puede pegar algo tuyo- bufo y miro hacia otro lado.

Casi se le detiene el corazón al notar que algo alejado de ellos se encontraba Lukas junto con su No-Novio Mathias. "Mierda ¿Acaso ese riso raro que tiene es alguna clase de radar?" pensó "Ugh si me ve aquí me dará un sermón de dos horas y no me dejara salir hasta… hasta que… hasta que el pare de decirle idiota a Mathias"

-¿Te pasa algo?- Li lo saco de sus pensamientos… y le dio un problema más. Seguramente si Lukas lo veía con él, lo mandaría a un internado… para hombres.

Emil apretó los labios e hizo que Li se volteara hacia donde estaba su carcelero aka hermano.

-Oh… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Escóndeme, idiota- se cubrió con la manga de su acompañante.

-Eh, espera creo que tengo algo por aquí que podría servir- busco entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un bigote falso. Sin pedir permiso se lo coloco a Emil, quien le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué… es esto?- pronuncio Emil, sacando algo de veneno en sus palabras.

-Un bigote- le acomodo las cejas y el peinado –Listo, ahora eres Emilio y vienes de Tangamandapio-.

Y así fue como el volcán Holohraun hizo erupción.

-Buuu, eso me dolió, Emil.

-Para que no andes diciendo estupideces- se quitó el bigote y se arregló el peinado –Solo muévete un poco para que no pueda verme-.

-Que dramático-.

-Si me ve contigo nos mata a los dos- exclamo Emil más preocupado que molesto

-Seguro quedara ebrio si esta con el danés, así que dudo que te preste atención- dijo Li en su intento por calmar a su acompañante –Si algo malo llega a pasar, te prometo que nadie se enterara-.

Emil suspiro –Esta bien-.

-Genial-.

Cada uno tenía una copa de licor enfrente, bebieron su contenido con algo de torpeza.

Primerizos

-Esta… muy bueno- expreso Li aun sin quitarse la sensación amarga en la garganta.

-Sí, lo que digas-

-*Hic* ¿Sabes de que me acorde?- dijo Li –Recordé que tu usabas vestido de pequeño-.

-¡Que no era un vestido!- El sonrojo y molestia de Emil no se hizo esperar –Además tu tenías el cabello largo como niña… y te sigues pareciendo a una-.

-Mira quien lo dice-

-¿Acaso quieres pelear?- Emil se levantó golpeando la mesa –Anda que no te tengo miedo-.

-¡Oh silencio! Primero aclárame porque dicen que tienes una relación con el refrigerador-.

-¡Eso es solo un rumor! Aparte el refrigerador me enfría y es mejor novio que tu-

-Pero yo te pongo caliente, Emil-

-Si pero…- sonrojo excesivo -… Ya da igual solo llévame de regreso a casa que ya me estoy mareando-.

-¿A qué te refieres?... ¡Mira el suelo se mueve! ¿Estará temblando?-.

-¡Oye espera, me voy a caer!-.

…

-¡Ustedes par de mocosos hormonales! ¡Son toda una decepción!- le reprendió Yao más que molesto – ¿Díganme en que estaban pensando?-.

-Yao, no creo que te haga caso en este estado- comento Iván al ver como los chicos dormían en el suelo.

-No me importa, Iván carga al chico de hielo por favor- pidió Yao –La cuenta de estos dos también-.

Ambos se quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver el recibo.

-Por lo menos son baratos-

-Enserio Li ¿Tan solo con una cerveza acabaron así?-.

 _ **Caso de Roderich y Gilbert**_

 _9 de la noche_

-West- lloriqueo Gilbert –Ya te dije que no pienso estar en el mismo lugar que esos sujetos-

-Gilbert deja de quejarte y trata de llevarte bien con Roderich y Vash- dijo Ludwig ya cansado de las quejas de su hermano.

-Solo si el señorito no me provoca-.

-De eso habla con el- los dos entraron al pub, donde ya se encontraban el sueco con una expresión de pocos amigos y Roderich aburrido.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Roderich –Aun no puedo creer que hayan escogido este lugar para reunirnos, no es nada agradable-.

Gilbert apretó los puños – ¿No será que no te agrada porque sabes que eres muy débil cuando se trata de beber?-

-Disculpa- respondió Roderich indignado.

-Gilbert por favor, no de nuevo-

-Ya van a empezar- Vash rodo los ojos.

Roderich se acomodó los lentes –Creo que tienes una idea equivocadas sobre mí, no es como si no fuera capaz de tolerar el licor-.

-¿A si? Entonces demuéstralo- le reto Gilbert –Entonces apostemos, el primero que caiga por lo borracho deberá admitir que el ganador es mejor ¿Trato?-.

-Yo que ustedes pienso dos veces esta apuesta- interrumpió Ludwig –Puede que pase algo de lo que se arrepientan-

-Por primera vez concuerdo con él. Seguramente se arrepentirán de esto mañana- comento Vash.

-De acuerdo, acepto tu primitiva apuesta- espeto Roderich.

Ludwig dejo salir otro suspiro –Entonces que traigan la primera ronda-.

 _10 de la noche_

-Bruder ¿Estas bien?-.

-Estoy completo y aun puedo manejar- Gilbert choco su tarro contra la mensa y se recargo en Ludwig.

Por otro lado Roderich.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-

Se sobo las sienes –Lo estoy, no es como si fuera un primerizo en esto-.

-Procura no acabar en el suelo solamente, no tengo intención de llevarte a casa cargando- protesto Vash –A menos que me pagues-.

-Estás loco si crees que gastare mi dinero en eso-

 _Media noche_

-¡Gilbert, suelta ese teléfono!-

-¡No West! Ya me decidí y le voy a llamar- se limpió las lágrimas y marco el numero esperando a que contestaran –Mi amor, te extraño tanto fui un tonto al querer terminar, por favor vuelve conmigo-.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no, ya estoy con alguien-.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? *snif*… me vale que ella me golpee tu regresaras conmigo ¿Entiendes?-.

-Gilbert deja de molestar de una maldita vez- se terminó la llamada.

-¿Con quién hablabas Roderich?- le pregunto Vash.

-El idiota de mi ex novio-.

Vash arqueo la ceja mientravs veía a Gilbert tumbado sobre la mesa llorando por su ex al parecer –No voy a preguntar-.

 _2 de la mañana_

-Eldestein, enserio no te vez nada bien- reprendió Vash tomando a Roderich del brazo –Vamos te llevare a casa-.

-¡Oye tú!- Gilbert le arrebato el débil cuerpo del austriaco -¡Aléjate de mi mujer!... ah pero si es hombre-.

-Que bien que lo notaras- Roderich dio algo parecido a una risa antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de Gilbert.

-No puedes ser, ya están diciendo idioteces- se quejó Ludwig –Por suerte no nos prestan mucha atención-.

-¡Deja de lamentarte y ayúdame a controlarlos!- exigió Vash –A este paso no sé qué puedan hacer-.

-Kesesese~ eres muy bonito- exclamo Gilbert acariciando el cabello de Roderich.

-¿Ves?-.

-Si ya entendí, espera y los separo-

-¡No Luddy! Déjame con él un rato- lloriqueo Gilbert.

-No, ya es suficiente vámonos a casa- Ludwig intentaba arrastrarlo fuera del lugar.

De alguna forma ente él y Vash lograron meter a los dos ebrios en la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Seguro de que estarán bien estos dos?-.

-Probablemente no lo recuerden en la mañana- respondió Ludwig.

-No me refería a eso-.

-Lo sé, solo espero que no ensucien nada-.

 _ **El caso de Arthur y Francis**_

El francés no sabia como había acabado en aquella extraña situación y por el momento tampoco le interesaba mucho investigarlo.

Que su ami-enemigo, Arthur Kirkland, fuera hasta su casa solo para invitarlo (obligarlo) a una exposición sin que fuera 4 de Julio o estuviera aparentemente borracho era para temblar del miedo. Por que de seguro nada bueno planeaba.

–¿Puedes repetirme que se supone que haces? –pregunto el de ojos azules viendo hacia ambos lados por si pensaba abandonarlo para que se muriera o algo por el estilo, cosa que no le iba a sorprender demasiado.

–Ya te lo dije, ¿O ahora aparte de idiota eres sordo? Es una _bloody_ exposición Rusa y vendían tickets al dos por uno si llevabas a un bastardo así que aquí estamos. Deja de quejarte y camina.– le respondió aquel de ojos verdes arrastrándolo a donde estaba supuesta exposición.

"... Y luego lo hago sentarse en la silla Busby y directo al Infierno" pensó el ingles sonriendo con malicia mal disimulada a ojos de su amigo de la infancia.

Francis pudo notar ese gesto, el cual no le gusto nada, esa sonrisa sádica en los labios del ingles no podía traer nada bueno... No para el. Así que se soltó del agarre con elegancia y dirigió sus pasos a un bar que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle.

–No lo creo _mon petit_... Mejor vayamos a ese bar.– y sin esperar respuesta o queja de su acompañante se limito a entrar al lugar que estaba mas abarrotado de gente de lo que aparentaba.

–¡No, _wait!_ ... _Stupid Frog... Wai.. ¡Fuck!_ – maldijo en voz alta Arthur siguiendo a duras penas al francés.

Se cruzo de brazos, de mal humor, ¡Al carajo su plan! Se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas enfurruñado.

–Onhonhonhon, si continuas así te saldrán arrugas aquí.– se burlo Francis señalando su frente. Esto solo consiguió que el humor de Arthur empeorara si se puede hacer eso.

–¡Como si te imporatara, _wine bastard!_ – dijo volteando su cabeza y pidiendo cualquier cosa. Ojala le quede claro al francés que es el quien tiene que pagar, por supuesto.

–No, pues la verdad no me importa. – se encogió de hombros checando la carta y pidiendo vino de alta calidad.

Arthur simplemente bufo maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos los ancestros del galo.

Ya era bastante malo tener que estar allí, pero como al parecer Dios lo odiaba también había varios conocidos en el bar que al parecer se ignoraban olímpicamente unos a otros.

Entonces una genial idea cruzo por la mente del ingles, como Francis iba a pagar... Pues en venganza el iba a tomar tanto pero tanto alcohol que lo dejaría pobre. Un genial plan.

Así que sin parar a considerarlo comenzó a pedir bebidas, una tras otra conforme se las iba acabando. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada divertida y temerosa del rubio mayor.

...

–Y.. hic.. Entonces _, this stupid kid left me_! –se quejaba mientras se acostaba en la mesa.

Y Francis molesto soportaba eso. No le importaba tener que escuchar las quejas de Arthur, no era eso. Lo que le molestaba es que todas y cada una de ellas fueran sobre el norteamericano que lo dejo hace como un par de años. ¿Cuanto tendría que esperar el galo para que se diera cuenta que el estaba allí? Tal vez la pasaban peleando, pero a ambos les gustaba eso en el fondo, ni como olvidar cuando pensaron que iba a ser el fin del mundo y todas las tonterías que hicieron. Cuando fue la época "punk"

Resoplo ante la nueva mención del gringo. Sin ser capas de seguir en esas de "amigo comprensivo" se levanto de la silla en un seco movimiento y se le quedo viendo seriamente.

Ante el comportamiento del francés, Arthur solo se quedo callado por algunos segundos hasta que fruncio el ceño incapaz de entender el repentino cambio de actitud.

–¿Quieres dejar de hablar de _mon petit_ Alfred, por favor?– pregunto amablemente.

–¡Si no quieres escuchar allí.. hic... Esta la salida! De cualquier forma no le importan mis problemas a nadie.– exclamo al parecer deprimiéndose sobre la barra.

–Arthur, es que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes frente a los ojos– dijo Francis tomando la cara del ingles por el mentón y asercandoce a su rostro con intenciones no muy claras para un borracho.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron el beso duro unos segundos antes de que el ingles lo apartara bruscamente con el rostro sonrojado y tartamudeando.

–¡Idiot! A-Aun no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para que te aproveches de mi, _stupid frog_.– el rubio de ojos esmeralda se paro de la silla y se fue del lugar murmurando cosas.

Francis pago la cuenta y suspirando con una sonrisa salio del lugar siguiendo al ingles. No iba a dejar que se fuera borracho y solo en la noche.

 _ **El caso de Feliks y Toris**_

El piso y las paredes retumbaban causa de la musica y las personas bailando en la pista y fuera de ella.

Los colores se veían por todos los lados de aquella especie de bar.

En la barra estaban un polaco y un lituano estaba sentados. El primero con la alegría y energía que lo caracterizaba. El segundo viendo al baso que tenia entre sus manos y al parecer algo deprimido.

–¡Toris~! ¿Por que esa cara? Sonrie, sonrie. – trato de animarlo el polaco aunque el era la principal causa de sus dolores de cabeza.

–¿Por que hice esa apuesta?– se pregunto a si mismo.

–¡Por que eres un buen amigo! Y ahora como que la perdiste así que tienes que pagar. –comento animadamente el rubio alzando su copa en alto.

–Ni me lo recuerdes...

–¡Asi que tienes que pagar la primer ronda, la segunda, la que sigue, la que sigue, la que sigue, la que le sigue a esa y...– continuo diciendo palmeando la espalda de su amigo como si buscara consolarlo.

–Si, si, ya entendí, Feliks. Ya entendí.– corto amablemente dejando su copa a un lado. Tal vez después de esta noche tendría que volver a empezar sus ahorros desde cero.

–¡Pero, o sea, como que es totalmente genial que hayas salido sin la bañada en cloro!– dijo Feliks.

Desde hacia unas semanas Toris había estado frecuentando a una bielorrusa que la verdad no le caía nada bien. Para el solo le robaba la atención de su mejor amigo y lo trataba peor que a una rata.

–No deberías hablar así de la señorita Natasha...– le contesto de manera vaga.

–¡Pero...! Como que es totalmente cierto, o sea, te mereces a alguien mucho mejor.– el polaco volteo la mirada encontrándose de lleno con la visión de unos conocidos.–¡Mira, mira! Como que el mundo es pequeño y redondo.

–Si que lo es...– el lituano miraba con cierta preocupación a un ruso que se encontraba allí sentado con un asiático.

–¡No te preocupes! No te molestara– lo tranquilizo Feliks asegurándose de que Toris ya no sintiera tanto miedo.

Y así, entre conocidos, anécdotas, borracheras y confesiones se paso la noche de aquel día.


End file.
